mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Company!
Honeybee Company, ' 1sd Battalion, 509th Paratrooper Invantry Regiment commando is a Paratrooper Company that they called the Girl squad and the Boys where Officers, History, Honeybee Company was activated in 2011 for the 509th Paratrooper Invantry Regiment in the U.S Army at Camp Toccoa, Georgia, as part of the Airborne Commando Infantry, It was used as an expiremental unit, to fly in C130J Hercules Aircraft Transporter Planes to drop soilders into hostile territory, It was made of three platoons, and a headquarters section, There were three rifle squads in each platoon,a mortar squad in each platoon, and a machine gun attached to each rifle squad, It`s commander was 1st Captain, Its XO 2nd lieutenant Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell James, 3rd Platoon was given to 2nd Lieutenant James Niller, It`s Company Commander trained the girls harder then any company in the Regiment, Anton St Germain miles up Currahee mountain, and three miles down, he would remove the weekend pass of a girl for the slightest infraction, He trained them to their limits at calisthenics, He made Honeybee Company, After activation, it went to Fort Benning, where the members of the Company qualified as Paratroopers, It was then dropped off in Camp Mackall for realistic training, and to regroup with the other companys to head to Aldbourne England, for the planned invasion of Turkey. Anton was relevied from duty and sent to Chilton Foliat. and the Company was put under the command of 1st Lieutenant Thomas Vanderman, It participated in Operation Overlord, but Vanderman was killed in his C130J was hit, and most of the unit was scattered, 1st Lieutenant Kappus James. not knowing of his CO`s death, took temporary commanded if the scattered company, After the entire company met up, they learned that Vanderman was dead and Kappus would be promoted to Captain and have command of the Company, Members of Honeybee Company. 'Officers, *Lieutenant Colonel Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario A.K.A James (made Battalion X.O. later commander of 1st Battalion) *Major Clayton Russell (Made Battalion S-3) *Captain Nicholas Eddie Ojeda Weaver, (Made Battalion S-3) *Captain Amari C. Speirs *Captain Anton St. Germain (Later transferred, and then moved to Battalion S-4 *1st Lieutenant Aaron F. Keeler *1st Lieutenant Gregg D. Reich *1st Lieutenant William Mark Mendoza Daniel *1st Lieutenant Donald Jay Jay French MacDonald *1st Lieutenant Joseph AJ Pero Brethren *1st Lieutenant Clifton B. Brewer *1st Lieutenant Thomas Vanderman III (KIA known to being the first member killed during the war) *1st Lieutenant Coby H. Cowing *1st Lieutenant Abraham K. Davis *1st Lieutenant Norman S. Thompson (caught a shock in combat) *1st Lieutenant Griffin E. Foley *1st Lieutenant Clinton Paul Gates *1st Lieutenant Lonnie T. Freeman *1st Lieutenant Sterling W. Horner *1st Lieutenant Shannon H. Carlson *1st Lieutenant Sean Lavenson *1st Lieutenant Salve H. Nichols *1st Lieutenant Darris I. Cawford (KIA) *1st Lieutenant Rowen L. Gardner *1st Lieutenant Marklin L. O'Brien (KIA) *1st Lieutenant Richie R. Woods *1st Lieutenant Benjamin M. Perkins *1st Lieutenant Raylan E. Schultz (Kappus's personal security) *1st Lieutenant Jace Obrien, (KIA) *1st Lieutenant Johnathan Morgan *1st Lieutenant Ed D. Shames *1st Lieutenant Jevan B. Whitefield (Kappus's bodyguard and African-American servant) *1st Lieutenant Jimmy Alford *1st Lieutenant Joseph Durham *1st Lieutenant Johnathon G. Schmidt (KIA) *1st Lieutenant Callum T. Hoffman *1st Lieutenant Colin Jones (Transferred to Battalion HQ) *2nd Lieutenant Caroline Lipton *2nd Lieutenant Angus Johnathan McGregor *2nd Lieutenant James Niller (Transferred to Battalion HQ) *2nd Lieutenant Yuvin L. Diel (KIA) *2nd Lieutenant Chad A. Hudson *2nd Lieutenant Lovik Bonto Gogenburg *2nd Lieutenant Dexter (Scientist) *2nd Lieutenant Mandark (Scientist) *2nd Lieutenant Douglas Mordecai III *2nd Lieutenant Chip Thompson *2nd Lieutenant *2nd Lieutenant *2nd Lieutenant